The present invention is directed generally to a method for exchanging data in a vehicle train comprising at least one tractor and at least one trailer, wherein the vehicle electronics allocated to the tractor and trailer vehicle train parts are interconnected via a powerline carrier “PLC” data bus which is used to provide programmable input and output functions for the vehicle electronics of at least one trailer vehicle train part.
DE 199 24 122 A1 [hereinafter, “the '122 reference”], which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, generally discloses a method for controlling the operating functions of a vehicle. Vehicle electronics provided with a programmed microcomputer having a memory can actuate and deactivate vehicle operating elements by means of programmable outputs in order to effect vehicle operating function e.g., controlling an indicator lamp, an acoustic signal transmitter or an electromagnetic relay device.
In addition, the microcomputer is linked, preferably via a Controller Area Network CAN bus, to other control and regulating devices in the vehicle, and input signals can be received via this data bus. In this way, for example, information definable by the vehicle operator can be transmitted via a diagnostic unit by means of programmable inputs to the microcomputer.
The input data are stored in the memory of the microcomputer and are then available for evaluation. In this way, input signal values from any desired signal source can be linked logically, and the results of the linking operation can be output to any desired receiving means, which can be of digital type or, if digital-to-analog converters are used, of analog type.
In the method described in the '122 reference for a trailer as part of a vehicle train, the programmable input and output functions provided in the trailer can be controlled by the vehicle electronics provided in the trailer itself, especially by the microcomputer contained in the vehicle electronics. However, control of programmable input and output functions in the trailer by means disposed outside the data connection installed in the trailer itself, namely, the CAN data bus of the vehicle, is not taught or suggested.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved method for controlling the exchange of data between the tractor and trailer parts in a vehicle train to control various vehicle train operating functions.